Life together
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Sequel to Reunion. Set one year after the defeat of Ultron. Focusing mostly on the Rogers family.
1. Chapter 1

**Life together**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha Romanoff Rogers lightly sighed as the wind blew through her hair. It felt so nice to know that everything was finally over and that she could spend time with her husband and son.

Looking into the backseat of the fixed up jeep, Natasha smiled when she saw James spread across the seat and sleeping soundly.

The last few months had taken a lot out of everyone. Getting the world free from Ultron's control, helping major cities and countries get back on their feet.

The people of the world had been really surprised and eternally happy to see the Avengers alive and fight for them once again.

Now, after a year, the Avengers were taking the time to rebuild their families.

Steve and Natasha had announced that they were going to take James and spend some time at the house Steve and his team used during the war when they had time off. It was a location still unknown to most of the Avengers.

The family of three had been on the road for about tree hours and were close to the house's secret location. The soldier and spy agreed to let their son rest. They had easily noticed how much he was trying to prove to them that he could handle being an Avenger.

Often times, James would push himself to the best of his abilities and would usually right away fall asleep as soon as they made it back home.

The two parent's were hoping that this time away from everyone would let James rest and realize that he didn't need to push himself to see that his parent's already know what he can do.

"We're here." Steve announced to his wife as they came to a mountain side.

"Go open it. I'll wake James." Natasha said.

"Alright." Steve agreed as he put the jeep in drive and climbed out.

Natasha turned in her seat and reached over to her son. She gently gripped his shoulder and lightly shook him.

"James. Darling, wake up." she said a moment before Steve returned and began to drive forward.

James lightly moaned and slowly sat up while rubbing his eyes. When he removed them, he was awe at the sight.

A large two storied house built inside of a mountain. (*) The large yard was in desperate need of attention but the house itself looked solid. Just in need of cleaning. A well was present not too far off from the house and light was shinning in through a large hole up above.

James was amazed at the sight of it all as the jeep came to a stop in front of the house.

"Just as I last saw it." Steve mused.

"You really stayed here during the war, dad?" James asked as they climbed out.

"Sure did. The only people who knew about this place were myself, my team and our commanding officer. It was built so we couldn't be found by enemies or the public. I came here a few times after I was revived from the ice. Everything still looks good. May just need some serious cleaning."

The three made their way toward the door and went inside.

James was right away amazed at the size of the inside. Everything was covered in dust but that did nothing to diminish his sense of wonder. Being in a place that his father and his past team had used during one of the most important moments in history.

"If we get started now, we can at least have a few rooms done by tonight." Natasha said.

"Ready to do some housework, son?" Steve asked.

James smiled.

"Ready when you are, dad." he answered.

.

.

A/N: (*) _The house is of my own creation and has better detail in my story _Cold is the past. _Chapters 7-8._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

James sighed as he wiped his brow free of the sweat. His parent's had granted him the second biggest bedroom and he had spent the better part of the last three hours getting the room and furniture clean.

His father hadn't been kidding about the place needing some serious cleaning. Luckily, the rooms weren't too big and most of the furniture could be taken outside to be cleaned.

"James! Lunch is ready."

"Coming." Jamed called back. He quickly went into his bathroom and freshened up before hurrying downstairs and outside to the small picnic table where his parent's were.

He sat down as his mother placed a plate in front of him containing a ham and cheese sandwhich with a side of chips.

Luckily, they had packed plenty of food but Natasha had come up with the idea of starting a garden. Both Rogers men agreed it was a good idea.

"So what did you and your team do to pass time here, dad?" James asked.

"Played cards mostly." Steve answered. "There wasn't much for us to do back then when we were on leave for a while. Luckily, the breaks weren't that long. We mostly stayed about a week or two most times. Really, we just had to find a way to entertain ourselves since we couldn't go out into the public."

"Sounded boring." James said. "Kinda like how we were before Vision showed up."

"Exactly like that." Steve said. "The only difference being you faced Ultron and I faced Red Skull."

"Did he really look the way Tony described?" James asked curiously.

Natasha smiled as she watched the two talk. Naturally, James had plenty of questions he wanted to ask. Things that couldn't be answered by anyone but them and he was asking what he could when he could.

With their lunch done, Steve and James decided to move onto trying to fix part of the yard. Since the house was still too dirty to sleep in, the family agreed to camp out until the house was proper to live in again.

James nearly laughed when he saw the mower his father had brought out of the small tool shed behind the house. He had seen pictures of it in books that Tony had given him but he hadn't really believed anyone really used them.

And now, just after a few minutes of explaination, he was actually pushing the mower around and was surprised at how well it was working to cut the grass.

"See. Not so bad." Steve said as he took over to give James a break.

"Not bad. I just...I didn't know people really used these to cut grass."

"After seeing the new lawn mowers of this century, I have to agree with you on that. But it's good to know the basics."

James smiled and decided to help his mother finish cleaning the kitchen. But instead of being handed a dust rag, he was given a glass of lemonade.

"James, you need to rest for a while." Natasha said. "I know that you want to prove to your father and I that you can do these things but you need to know when to rest and not over work yourself."

"That obvious?" James asked with a sheepish smile.

"You don't know how much you are like your father." Natasha answered. "Go rest in the hammock for a while and then you can help me in here."

James wanted to protest against resting but he did feel really tired. He had been trying to prove to his parent's that he could handle all of the work that came with being an Avengers.

But maybe it wouldn't hurt to rest for a while.

He walked out to the back porch and went to the hammock. Putting his glass down, he climbed into the hammock and tried to relax. He closed his eyes and felt the cool breeze that was able to get into the hideout.

Just lying there, James was able to hear his mother moving about in the kitchen and he could hear his father mowing the yard. This made the teen wonder if this was how things would have turned out had Ultron not tried to take over the world and made everyone believe he had killed the Avengers.

Would his parent's have brought him to this same house for them to live in when they wanted time away from being Avengers or being the center of the public's eye?

As he drifted into sleep, James realized that he was happy either way.


End file.
